Chasing Temptations
by KillianJonesxoxo
Summary: When McKinley High gets a new girl the whole school is turned upside down and resident badass Noah Puckerman makes it his mission to get with the new girl. Will she fall for him or will she leave him in the dust? Puck/OC
1. Chapter 1

This is set in season 2 but matt never moved but Artie and Tina both moved. Everything from last season happened except Puck isn't in love with Quinn.

Also it's around the Duets episode but Puck doesn't go to Juvie.

*bang* *bang* "KALIE GET UP AND GET READY FOR SCHOOL NOW"

"No I don't want to go" I say back "I WILL BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR IF YOU DON'T" my dad yells at me.

"FINE" I yell back. I throw my covers off and head towards the shower. I get in and start thinking about everything that happened last week to cause me to be here.

_Flashback_

"_woohoo" my friend Brooke shouts. I laugh "your so drunk Tigger" _

"_I can't believe we stole a bus" Haley says. "Calm down Hales it's just for fun" Lucas chimes in. "Yeah we're not gonna get hurt especially with Jake driving" Peyton says. _

"_Yeah and that's a good thing otherwise I couldn't do this" I grab the back of Lucas' neck and pull him in for a hard kiss. He kisses me back just as hard and soon it turns into a full on make-out session. _

"_GO KALIE!" Brooke yells as she sticks her head out one of the windows. "this is such a bad idea" Haley says. _

"_come on tutor girl it's all for fun nothing's gonna happen" Peyton says trying to convince Haley. That's when we heard the sirens and saw the flashing lights. "Oh shit" Jake yells. _

_I pull away from Lucas and see the cops "Fuck my life!"_

"_I told you guys we were gonna get in trouble you should of just listened to me" Haley yells. _

"_Hales this is not the time for I told ya sos we are screwed we not only stole a bus but all of us but you are very intoxicated especially Brooke" I tell her._

_An hour later at the police station_

_My dad stormed in "KALIE THIS IS THE LAST STRAW WE ARE MOVING YOU NEED TO GET AWAY FROM THESE BAD INFLUENCES" _

"_DAD THAT IS NOT FAIR YOU CAN'T JUST MAKE ME LEAVE MY LIFE" I shout back_

"_I CAN AND I AM YOU'RE MY DAUGHTER AND I'LL MAKE YOU DO WHAT I WANT" he shouts back_

"_I HATE YOU!" I yell before I run off with Haley and Lucas hot on my heels._

**Present**

I step out of the shower dreading my first day at McKinley High.

I start looking through my closet searching for an outfit, as I'm looking through my closet I decide that I'm going to rule this new school I'm gonna make my dad realize that just because he made me move doesn't mean my bad behavior is gonna stop.

I stop as I see the perfect outfit I think to myself _I'm definitely gonna make these boys drool._

I put on my outfit and head to my vanity where I put on my make-up making my eyes look smokey which make my green eyes stand out and a clear lip gloss to make my already plump lips bigger.

I walk downstairs and grab my bag and my keys.

"Kalie remember you have to join a club by the end of the week" dad yells.

"okay" _I'll just join cheerleading again. _I think.

"Something other than cheerleading" he yells out.

"Fuck" I curse under my breath I walk out of the house to my red mustang convertible with black leather interior.

I climb in and start the car ACDC starts blasting right away I smile as I back out and drive towards the school. As I think _This school doesn't know what they're in for._ I smirk.

This is kind of a prologue just to get started the next one will be with puck and a few of the other glee club members

The link for Kalie's outfit will be on my page


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Glee

"NOAH WAKE UP" Dani jumps on the bed and shouts.

"Go away squirt" I mutter.

"mom said I was supposed to get you up and she's gonna be mad if you don't" she says

"Fine I'm up" I say back to her as I toss my blankets aside.

"okay" she says as she bounces out my room.

I jump in the shower and put on a pair of dark jeans that are loose on my hips and a white t-shirt with my letterman jacket over it. I grab my wallet and keys and yell a good-bye to my mom and sister before I head towards my truck.

On my way to school I think about this past week and how lucky I am to not be in juvie. See I got caught shop lifting but my mom somehow convinced the store not to press charges so now I'm just trying to come up with enough money to pay them back for the shit I stole.

As I pull up to the school I notice a red convertible that I've never seen before drive into the parking lot. I see brown hair waving in the wind and ACDC blasting through the speakers. I smirk as I think _A new girl to play with this is gonna be fun._

**Kalie's POV**

I pull in to the school parking lot and notice that everyone's eyes are on me straight away, I smirk. I park right up front and turn my car off.

I grab my bag and strut into the school as I feel all the eyes following me as I walk towards the office. I go up to the front desk.

"are you new here dear" the secretary asks me.

"Have you ever seen me before I don't think so, My names Kalie, Kalie Cooper"

The Secretary hands me my paper work and I take off out of there. I head towards my locker and hear the whispers about me. I smirk as I walk down the hall towards my first class.

I see a girl in plaid skirt and an animal sweater get slushie poured on her by an idiotic looking jock. I storm over to him "Hey what the hell was that" I shout.

"That was the freak's daily slushie" he looks me up and down "not that you'll have to worry about that, the names Karofsky"

"I don't care what your fucking name is asshole and just so you know you have no chance with me I don't date ugly ass fucktards that pick on girls that are smaller than them for fun!" I yell before I storm off towards where that girl ran off too.

As I pass people on my way to the bathroom I see the shock on everyone's faces. I get to the bathroom and walk in to see the girl washing her hair out.

I clear my throat and she turns to look at me "Hi I saw you get slushied or whatever and thought you might need a hand" I smile.

She gives me a huge smile "That would be wonderful. I am very used to getting slushie facials but I have never had anyone assist me before I am in debt to you, by the way my name is Rachel Berry, captain and star of glee club"

"Well nice to meet ya I'm Kalie Cooper, new girl" I say.

"it's an absolute pleasure to meet you Kalie" Rachel says.

"Yeah well let's get you cleaned up" I start helping her wash the slushie out of her hair.

As I help her I ask "So why do you wear those sweaters?"

"Well I do not want to distract people from talent and I also do not want to be known for my clothes ." She tells me.

"but then you wouldn't be picked on so much" I say.

"Yes I know but if they do not like me for who I am then they do not need to be in my life" Rachel says.

As I finish cleaning her off I say "If you ever want I could give you a makeover"

She looks at my clothes and says "That is very gratious of you but I have to decline the offer."

"okay I'll catch ya later" I say as I walk out of the bathroom. Class has already started so I decide to just blow off first period and I head towards the bleachers to go smoke a cigarette.

I take a seat on the bleachers and light up my cigarette. I take a few drags and I hear footsteps. I look up and see a hot guy with a mohawk walking towards me.

"Hey new girl what are you doing out here shouldn't you be in class" the guy says.

I smirk "shouldn't you" I take another drag off of my cigarette.

"got me there" he smirks back "got another one of those" he nods at my cigarette as he sits beside me.

I hand him one and light it off of mine. "So what's your name mohawk?" I ask.

"mohawk?" he kinks an eyebrow. "That's what's on the top of your head ain't it" I say.

"Yeah, the names Puck" he tells me. "Please tell me that's a nickname and not your actual name" I say.

"Yeah it's a nickname a badass nickname" Puck smirks "what's your name new girl"

I take a final drag off my cigarette before I put it out with my heel and stand up "wouldn't you like to know" I smirk as I walk off swaying my hips a little extra.

**Puck**

_This new girl knows how to play the game and she's super hot. Plus she totally ripped Karofsky a new one this morning. I think I'm really gonna like this girl and I can so tell she would be fucking amazing in bed. Can't wait to see for sure._ I smirk as I walk off back into the school putting my cigarette out along the way. _Today is gonna be interesting._


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own glee

**Kalie**

After my run in with Puck I decide to head to class. I walk down the hallway to Spanish one of my least favorite classes.

I walk in the door "Sorry I'm late I'm new here."

"Yes Kalie Cooper, I'm Mr. Schuester. Would you like to tell the class something about yourself?"

"No" I say as I go to take an empty seat by a Latina girl in a cheerleading uniform.

"Hey" she whispers "so you're the new girl gotta say I am impressed, I'm Santana by the way"

"Yeah I am and you should be" I smirk.

"Wait are you The Kalie Cooper, like the most amazing cheerleader in the nation." Santana says

I smirk. "Yeah that's me and I see you're on the cheerleading squad"

"Yeah but your team was amazing the last few years at nationals, I saw you on TV and you're the best dancer I've ever seen in my life." She gushes.

I laugh "well when you dance from age 5 it kinda makes sense if you're good, plus my best friend is an amazing tumbler so she helped me learn and teach the rest of the girls, we were co-captains"

"Plus you guys didn't have a coach right?" Santana asks.

"Nope after my freshman year me and Brooke kinda took over the squad and told the coach she wasn't needed anymore and she didn't come back the next year, so we've been captains ever since." I say.

"Wow" she says as the bell rings for lunch "You can sit with me for lunch"

"That'd be great" I smile "I didn't really feel like sitting by myself"

We laugh as we walk down the hallway. "So why did you move to this cow town" Santana asks.

I tell her the whole story about stealing the bus. "plus I wasn't really the best kid to start with staying out late getting drunk bringing guys home all that jazz plus it wasn't my first time being arrested." I say as we sit down at Santana's lunch table.

"Shit and I thought I was bad" she laughs.

"Well me and my friends liked to live on the dangerous side I guess" I laugh too

"Hey San" a blonde bubbly girl says.

"Hey Britt, oh I should introduce you to everyone" Santana says.

(She goes in order around the table and points to each person as she says their name.)

"This is Matt" "Hey" Matt says. "Mike" San tells me. "HI" mike says. "Brittany"

"Hi I'm Brittany but you can call me Britt everyone does, you're really pretty you should join the cheerios then you me and San can me twins" Britt says

"Okay?" I say

"She's just really excited to meet someone new" San tells me "This is Natalie".

"Hey girl" Natalie says. I nod. "Brad" "Sup"

"And this is Sam, he was new this year too" "thanks for taking that title from me" Sam laughs

I laugh "no problem" "and last but most definitely least this is…." "Puck" I say

"Hey hot stuff" Puck winks. I roll my eyes at him.

"You two know each other?" Matt asks

"Kinda he followed me out on to the bleachers after the whole confrontation in the hallway" I say.

"That shit was awesome!" Mike exclaims.

"No kidding" Sam says. "You totally ripped him a new one in front of everyone"

"Even if it was for RuPaul" San sneers. "Who's RuPaul?" I ask.

"Rachel Berry" Britt says happily "Yeah she's a huge freak around here" Natalie tells me.

"Oh, but still in my opinion no man should pick on a girl that is half their size" I say.

"Yeah Plus she is kinda nice even if she is annoying" Mike says.

"Whatever she's still a freak and she always will be" Santana sneers

"Anyway Puck will you quit staring at my tits, I know they're amazing but knock it off" I say without even looking at him.

"Just appreciating the view" he smirks.

"Well don't appreciate it without my permission" I shoot a glare at him.

"So are you joining the cheerios Kalie" Natalie asks.

"I'm thinking about it but I have to join another club to cause my dad thinks it will keep me out of trouble" I roll my eyes.

"You should join glee!" Brittany exclaims.

"What's glee?" I ask.

"It's singing and dancing and me, San, Puck, Matt, Mike, and Sam are in it!" Britt says just as excitedly.

"Dancing?" I ask Britt nods her head like crazy "Maybe I will join I love to dance and if all of you guys are in it it should be fun"

"YAY!" Britt yells and runs over and throws her arms around me. I laugh and hug her back.

"you'll have to audition though" Sam says.

"Make sure you do something sexy" Puck says.

I roll my eyes "You'll just have to wait to see what I put together, San Britt come on I'm gonna need your help with my routine" I say while getting up and walking out of the lunch room with them following me.

_**Please review **___

_**And thanks for anyone who reads my stories or adds them to their favorite or watch list **___


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own glee

Performance I base it off of is at

watch?v=PVTQa7SNK8g&feature=fvw

_Kalie singing_

**All singing**

**Puck**

"Okay guy's we have someone that wants to audition, welcome Kalie Cooper" Schue says.

I smirk as soon as I hear her name. She walks into the room in a sexy as hell outfit with Satan and Brittany behind her.

"okay Kalie show us what you got" Schue says. I smirk at her as the music starts.

**Kalie's POV**

(they do the dance moves off the video from above)

_Oh, I'm overdue  
Give me some room  
I'm comin through  
Paid my dues  
In the mood  
Me and the girls gonna shake the room_

DJ's spinning (show your hands)  
Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweatin' til my clothes come off

It's explosive, speakers are pumping (oh)  
Still jumping, six in the morning  
Table dancing, glasses are crashing (oh)  
No question, time for some action

Temperature's up (can you feel it)  
About to erupt  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys

_(looks at Sam)__  
Gonna make some noise_

Wanna get rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival

Ah, heat is up  
So ladies, fellas  
Drop your cups  
Body's packed  
Front to back  
Now move your ass  
I like that

Tight hip huggers (low for sure)  
Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)  
I need that, uh, to get me off

_(smirks at Puck)__  
Sweatin' until my clothes come off_

Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)  
We're still going, eight in the morning  
There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)  
Hot rocking, everyone's talking

Give all you got (give it to me)  
Just hit the spot  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys

_(winks at Matt)__  
Gonna make some noise_

**Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)  
It's about time for my arrival  
**_  
Here it comes, it's the one  
You've been waiting on  
Get up, get it up  
Yup, that's what's up  
Giving just what you love  
To the maximum  
Uh oh, here we go (_**here we go**_)_

You can tell when the music  
Starts to drop  
That's when we take it  
To the parking lot  
And I bet you somebody's  
Gonna call the cops  
Uh oh's, here we go's (

**here we go**_)_

Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah...

**Wanna get rowdy **_(rowdy, yeah)_**  
Gonna get a little unruly **_(ruly)_**  
Get it fired up in a hurry **_(hurry)_**  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party **_(party)_**  
Sweat dripping over my body **_(body)_**  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival**

Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly

_(Ooh oh)  
_**Get it fired up in a hurry  
**_(Ooh oh)_**  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival**

Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat dripping over my body  
Dance and getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival

The room explodes in applause. I hug Santana and Britt and come out with a smirk on my face pointing it at Puck.

claps "that was very good Kalie, you have a great voice"

"I think it was far too risqué for glee club Mr. Schue" A snotty blonde says.

"Shut it Preggers" San sneers.

"while it wasn't something that we normally due Quinn it was good just the same" Mr. Schue says.

"yeah preggers just cause you can't dance like that or are to insecure to don't take it out on me" I glare at her.

Quinn huffs and looks away.

I smirk. "alright this is great we have our twelve for sectionals!" Mr. Schue says enthused "Now does anyone have their duets ready, Kalie we're doing duets this week I don't think Puck has a partner so you two can be together"

"yay" I say sarcastically as I take a seat between San and Britt.

San and Britt go first singing River Deep Mountain High

When there finished….

"you guys were amazing" I smile at them

"thanks K" San says smiling.

"Thanks Kalie!" Britt says throwing her arms around me.

I laugh at her enthusiasm.

"Okay guys that's enough for today see you all tomorrow" Mr. Schue excuses us.

"That was so sexy" Puck whispers in my ear.

I turn around and glare at him "get off of me asswipe" I shout.

"I don't know if that's gonna be possible since we're duet partners" he smirks at me.

"and I'm dreading every minute of it" I say while walking away.

"See ya later hot stuff" Puck yells after me.

I roll my eyes and give him the middle finger as I walk to my car.

I get to my house and go up to my room and call Brooke.

"Hey B. Davis what's goin down in Tree Hill" I ask

"K. Cooper it's so boring here without you Haley has actually talked us out of doing things" Brooke says.

"Woah now that is crazy" I laugh

"I know but you were the one who usually got her to do everything with us and now the tables are turning" Brooke tells me

"Brookie you just got not back down and eventually she'll cave promise" I tell her

"anyway enough about back here what about your new school how is everything, are there any hot boys?" Brooke asks.

I giggle "It's pretty good I've found a couple girlfriends and there are a quite a few hot boys but there is one boy who is insanely annoying and thinks he is so hot and can get anyone but I'm gonna show him that he can't get me"

"Oooh sounds fun wish I see him is he really hot not that it matters since he has no chance with you" she says.

"he is really hot but your right he has no chance, but anyway have Haley and Jake hooked up yet cause they have so much sexual tension you could cut it with a knife" I say

"No they haven't but Peyton has found a new guy" Brooke says.

"Who?" I say shocked.

"Dim" she says.

"No way she is not hooking up with Tim that is so gross even I wouldn't touch him and I've hooked up with almost the whole basketball team except Dim and Nathan." I say.

"But Nathan's hot." Brooke comments

"yeah he is he's smoking but Luke would've killed me if he knew I hooked up with Nathan while I was hooking up with him too" I reply.

"This is true" she says

"why do you think I never tried cause he is one fine piece of man" I say.

Brooke laughs

"So how is Luke?" I ask.

"he's pretty good" she says.

"and you Brooke do you have your eye on anyone" I ask

"maybe" she says

"Well, who is it?" I ask

"don't get mad okay?" she says.

"Okay? Who is it Brookie?"

"It's Nathan" she says fast.

"Oh my god Brooke that's so cute you guys would make a cute couple" I say

"so you're not mad" she asks.

"why would I be mad? I'm happy for you no matter what" I reply.

"okay good I just don't know how to get him" Brooke says.

"well with Nathan he likes the chase so if you flirt with him a couple days to show interest and then you start flirting with another guy to make it seem like you're not interested in him anymore he'll start chasing you and then you just have to keep playing hard to get until he starts showing a lot of interest…..ooh maybe you can flirt with Jake and then Haley will get jealous and they'll get together. Just tell Jake about the plan first so he doesn't think you like him and if he doesn't agree tell me and I'll call him and chew his ass till he agrees to help" I tell her.

"okay thanks Kalie but I gotta go Love you" Brooke says.

"bye Brooke love you too" I say

I put my phone down and hop in the shower.

_I love when I get to help my friends with their love lives. Now I just have to find a new guy to play with._

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Don't Own Glee But I do own the plot and Kalie

_Kalie singing_

**Puck Singing**

Both singing

**Kalie**

I'm lying on Puck's bed texting Santana bored out of my mind. When his voice makes me look up.

"Would stop texting Satan and help me with a song idea" Puck yells.

I sit up "you've been in Glee longer you should be able to figure it out" I sneer.

"I never do anything in the club so you need to help" he says.

"fine" I huff as I sit up the rest of the way "where do we start"

"I don't know look up duets I guess"

"get on it then Puckerman" I say

Puck searches for duets on the computer.

"make sure that it's not an insanely old song we don't want to put anyone to sleep" I say

"some of those songs are classics" He sounds offended.

"yeah they are but they did not know how to write a duet back in the day"

"whatever" he says turning back towards the computer.

He searches for about 10 minutes "what about this" he pulls up a song I listen to it

"Sounds good Puckerman let's figure this out then"

The Next Day at Cheerios try-out

"So your Kalie Cooper" Coach Sylvester asks.

"yeah that's me"

"I've heard a lot about you let's see if your as good as what everyone says." She sneers.

I smirk before I go into a complicated sequence of tumbling followed by a bunch of stretches and lastly a dance that would knock anyone's socks off.

I'm breathing heavy when I'm done but I smile.

"looks like we have a new head cheerio" Coach Sylvester says.

"Head cheerio?" I ask. "yes you're the best cheerleader I've ever seen hopefully you can help me make these excuses of cheerleaders into something great." She says.

"okay I say but with one condition."

"which is?" Coach Sylvester asks curiously.

"Santana and Brittany are my second and third and Quinn is kicked off the squad and we only have to wear the uniforms on Monday, Wednesday, and Game days" I say.

"Deal, have Santana get you your uniform and show you the locker room" Coach Sylvester agrees.

I smile "See ya at practice Coach S" I say as I walk out.

Santana and Brittany run up to me "How'd it go" San asks.

"couldn't have gone better your looking at the new head cheerio and I'm looking at my second and third." I smile

"Oh my god are you serious that's amazing!" San says hugging me.

Britt joins the hug just as excited. I giggle as we pull away "and San your supposed to show me my new uniform and the locker room"

"Okay let's go" San says linking arms with me as Britt links arms with me on the other side.

We strut down the hallway to the locker room we enter the locker room and San hands me my uniform. I quickly go change into it and put my hair up into a ponytail. Then San brings me to my new locker right in the middle in between hers and Britts.

"Everyday we put our uniforms in here and they are dry cleaned for us you have two more uniforms in your locker and your jacket." San tells me.

"this is gonna be fun" I smirk. "ready girls" "YEAH!" Britt yells I laugh "let's go" we walk out of the locker room strutting down the hallway and everyone's heads turn towards us shocked.

I smirk at all of them. We're walking toward my locker until someone slams me into the locker I look up and see Quinn I smirk at her.

"YOU GOT ME KICKED OFF THE CHEERIOS" she yells at me

I smirk "yeah I did and I took your old spot I'm the head cheerio now so move out of my way" I push her out of my way. She grabs me back and pulls my hair. I throw her off and punch her square in the jaw. She falls to the ground holding her jaw. I smirk "don't mess with me Fabray or you'll get worse than that" I say while walking away with San and Britt behind me.

"That was crazy" San says. "Bitch had to learn not to mess with me" I say.

"I think everyone knows not to mess with you now I think you broke her jaw." San says in awe

"I don't fight like a bitch pulling hair and slapping I punch, so if you start something with me you better be able to finish it or I'll finish it" I say still a little angry.

"Glad we're friends" Brittany says. I smile at her "yes we are Britt"

In Glee

Me San and Britt walk in to hear people talking about me and Quinn's fight. They all look at us.

I glare "what the hell are you looking at" most of them look away.

Mr. Schue walks in "Okay guys Quinn won't be in practice today" he glances at me "but we'll continue anyway Kalie Puck are you guys ready"

"Yeah" Puck says. We both walk up there.

The music starts

**Heartbeat**  
Heartbeat Heart-heartbeat  
**Heartbeat**  
_Heartbeat_  
**Heartbeat Heart-heartbeat  
**  
**I saw you talking on the phone,  
And know that you were not alone.  
But you stealing my heart away,  
Yeah you're stealing my heart away.**

_You're acting like you're on your own,  
But I saw you standing with a girl (hmmm)  
Stop tryin' to steal my heart away  
Stop tryin' to steal my heart away_

**I don't know where we going?  
I don't know who we are?**

**I can feel your heartbeat  
I can feel your heartbeat (**_he said to me_**)  
I can feel your heartbeat (**_running through me_**)  
Feel your heartbeat  
(She said:)**

_I can feel your heartbeat (_**she said to me**_)  
I can feel your heartbeat (_**she said to me**_)  
I can feel your heartbeat (_**running through me**_)  
Your heartbeat, feel your heartbeat  
_  
**Maybe it's the way you move,  
You got me dreaming like a fool.  
That I could steal your heart away,  
I could steal your heart away.  
**  
_No matter what it is you think  
I'm not the kind of girl to break,  
And give my heartaway  
Stop trying to steal my heart away_

I don't know where we going?  
I don't know who we are?

**I can feel your heartbeat (**_he said to me**)  
I can feel your heartbeat (**he said to me**)  
I can feel your heartbeat (running through me)  
Your heartbeat  
Feel your heartbeat  
(She said:)  
**_  
_I can feel your heartbeat (_**she said to me**_)  
I can feel your heartbeat (_**she said to me**_)  
I can feel your heartbeat (_**running through me**_)  
(_**Feel your heartbeat**_)  
_  
Stop stealing my heartaway  
Stop stealing my heartaway  
Stop stealing my heartaway  
You're stealing my heartaway

I don't know where we're going  
I don't know who we are  
It feels like we are flowing  
High above the stars (stars, the stars, the stars, the stars...)

Ooooooo;  
Ooooooo

Heartbeat, heart-heartbeat

I can feel it, I can feel it, I can feel it  
I can feel it, I can f..

**I can feel your heartbeat (**_he said to me_**)  
I can feel your heartbeat (**_he said to me_**)  
I can feel your heartbeat (**_running through me_**)  
Your heartbeat  
Feel your heartbeat  
(She said:)  
**  
_I can feel your heartbeat (_**she said to me**_)  
I can feel your heartbeat (_**she said to me**_)  
I can feel your heartbeat (_**running through me**_)  
(Your heartbeat, feel your heartbeat-beat-beat)  
_  
Stop stealing my heartaway (**Just tell it to me girl**)  
Stop stealing my heartaway (Ooo) (_Give it to me boy_)  
Stop stealing my heartaway (**Just say it to me girl**)  
You're stealing my heartaway

Stop stealing my heartaway (I can feel your heartbeat)  
Stop stealing my heartaway (I can feel your heartbeat)  
Stop stealing my heartaway (I can feel your heartbeat)  
Your heartbeat, your heartbeat.

Everyone claps. "that was great guys you two sound great together" Mr. Schue says enthusiastically "maybe you guys will get a duet for sectionals" he smiles huge.

Puck and I look at each other weirded out by Mr. Schue's enthusiasm before we go sit down in our seats.

**Please Review **


	6. Chapter 6

Don't Own Glee

Kalie

**Santana**

Both

Puck's POV

I watch as Kalie, Satan, and Brittany talk at her locker and can't help but think how hot Kalie looks.

"Hey man" Mike says as he walks up to me snapping me out of my daze.

"Sup" I grunt.

"What's your issue?" Mike asks me.

I look at him and then slam my locker "nothing man" I glance back at the new unholy trinity.

"Oh I get it" Mike says smiling widely.

"Get what" I growl.

"You like her."

"Who?"

"Kalie, you like her" Mike says in a mocking tone.

"No I don't I just want to fuck her" I say.

"whatever you say man, all I know is that I've never seen you take this much interest in any other girl before." Mike says

"That's just because she's not falling for my usual charms." I say.

"What, your wink and smirk, yeah those moves are so smooth" Mike laughs.

"It got your mom in bed" I smirk at him.

Mike punches me in the shoulder "not cool dude"

I laugh "Get over it dude"

Mike looks at Kalie and smiles "I think I'll go talk to Kalie and tell her all about how much you like her" he starts to walk away.

I grab his shoulder and glare at him.

"I was kidding man, why so tense" Mike laughs.

I take a deep breath "I don't know man this girl has me all confused I don't know how to make a move without her shutting me down."

"Why don't you ask Brittany, I would say Santana but you know she's more likely to bite your head off than help you out" Mike says.

"That's actually not a bad idea, thanks dude" I say as the bell rings.

"Got to get to class dude see ya" Mike says as he walks away.

The entire day Brittany is either with Santana or Kalie, I can't seem to get her alone. By the end of the day I've completely given up on getting her alone and figure I will just get ready for the game. As I'm rounding the corner to the locker rooms I see Brittany sitting by herself. I smile.

"Hey Britt" I say.

"Puck!" She says excitedly.

"Britt I have some questions for you, will you come talk to me in the choir room" I ask.

"I should really stay here, Kalie and Santana told me too" Brittany says looking up at me.

"It'll only take a second Britt, I promise" I say in my most convincing voice.

"Okay" She smiles.

We walk into the choir room and sit down.

"So Britt what kind of guys does Kalie like?" I ask.

"Umm, I know this…" She pauses. "I don't remember"

"Can you try really hard Britt, please" I say.

"Oh, I have a picture on my phone of the last guy she liked" Britt exclaims as she grabs her phone and goes through it before showing me a picture of Kalie and a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes smiling.

Damn he's like the complete opposite of me I think.

"Brittany!" I hear Kalie yelling in the hall.

"Britt where are you!" Satan yells

"In here!" Brittany yells excitedly.

I look at her in panic "Britt don't tell anyone about our conversation please" I say quickly before running out of the room."

Kalie's POV

Santana and I walk into the choir room and see Brittany looking at her phone.

"Britt I thought we told you to stay outside the bathroom" I say.

"You know this is a really pretty picture Kalie" Britt says.

I grab the phone and look at the picture she's talking about, it's one of me and Lucas at the beach she sent to her phone as my picture id. "Thanks Britt." I say.

"We should get ready for the game" Santana says.

"yeah you're right let's go" I say.

The three of us walk to the locker room where we get ready for the game.

"Girl get your asses on the field now" Coach Sylvester yells at us.

We all scramble out onto the turf and get ready for the game. The guys are down by 7 when halftime comes around.

The cheerios fan out and get ready for the performance.

"Are you guys ready for the cheerios!" the announcer yells. The crowd cheers as the music starts.

All my people in the crowd

Grab a partner take it down!

It's me against the music

**Uh uh**

It's just me

**And me**

Yeah

**C'mon, Hey Kalie?**

Are you ready?

**Uh uh, are you?**

No one cares

It's whippin'my hair, it's pullin' my waist

To hell with stares

The sweat is drippin' all over my face

No one's there

I'm the only one dancin' up in this place

Tonight I'm here

Feel the beat of the drum, gotta keep it that bass

I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music

It's like a competition, me against the beat

I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone

If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm

Tryin' to hit it chic-a-tah

In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on

Hey, hey, hey

All my people on the floor

Let me see you dance

**Let me see ya**

All my people wantin' more

Let me see you dance

**I wanna see ya**

All my people round and round

Let me see you dance

**Let me see ya**

All my people in the crowd

Let me see you dance

**I wanna see ya**

So how would you like a friendly competition

Let's take on the song

It's you and me baby, we're the music

Time to party all night long

We're almost there

I'm feelin' it bad and I can't explain

My soul is bare

My hips are movin' at a rapid pace

Baby feel it burn

From the tip of my toes, runnin' through my veins

And now it's your turn

Let me see what you got, don't hesitate

I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music

It's like a competition, me against the beat

I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone

If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm

Tryin' to hit it chic-a-tah

In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on

Hey, hey, hey

All my people on the floor

Let me see you dance

**Let me see ya**

All my people wantin' more

Let me see you dance

**I wanna see ya**

All my people round and round

Let me see you dance

**Let me see ya**

All my people in the crowd

Let me see you dance

**I wanna see ya**

Get on the floor, baby lose control

Just work your body and let it go

If you wanna party, just grab somebody

**Hey Kalie**

We can dance all night long

**Hey Kalie, you say you wanna lose control**

**Come over here I got somethin' to show ya**

**Sexy lady, I'd rather see you bare your soul**

**If you think you're so hot, better show me what you got**

**All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance**

**C'mon Kalie lose control, watch you take it down**

Get on the floor, baby lose control

Just work your body and let it go

If you wanna party, just grab somebody

**Hey Kalie**

We can dance all night long

All my people on the floor

Let me see you dance

**Let me see ya**

All my people wantin' more

Let me see you dance

**I wanna see ya**

All my people round and round

Let me see you dance

**Let me see ya**

All my people in the crowd

Let me see you dance

**I wanna see ya**

**All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance**

**C'mon Kalie take it down, make the music dance**

**All my people round and round, party all night long**

**C'mon Kalie lose control, watch you take it down**

The crowd goes wild when we finish. Me and Santana smile at each other as we try to catch our breath. We move to the side and watch as the guys run back out onto the field.

It's the 4th quarter and we're tied, we have the ball the time's almost up and Sam throws the ball to Puck. We all hold our breath as the ball soars through the air. Puck catches the ball and runs into the endzone. We all start cheering. Santana and I grab each other's hands and jump up in the air screaming.

We run towards the field and Santana and Britt run to their boyfriends. I run and jump on Sam hugging him tightly. "Sammy! That was amazing you did so good" I smile brightly at him.

He smiles at me "Thanks Kalie, I see my family I see my parents"

"Go" I say. Sam runs off to his family. I smile.

"Since when are you and trouty mouth close" I hear from behind me.

I turn around and see Puck. "Not that it's any of your business, we bonded over being new"

"So your into him?" Puck asks.

"No we're friends. Why are you so interested in my love life?" I ask.

He shrugs "I'm not just making conversation"

I kink an eyebrow at him in question but let it go. "good work out there"

"Thanks, it's just the usual you know" He smirks.

"What's the usual" I ask.

"me dominating the field" Puck smirks at me.

"You are so cocky" I say as I walk away.

"I'll see you at the party" He yells at me.

I smile at that thought before I quickly wipe it off my face. What is wrong with me he's an asshole, but why can't I get that smirk out of my head.


End file.
